1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting a cooking apparatus such as a microwave oven under a horizontal plate such as a bottom plate of a wall cabinet in the kitchen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to effectively utilize an open space above a cooking counter by mounting a cooking apparatus, which is usually used by being placed on the cooking counter and the like incorporated into a systematized kitchen, such as a microwave oven in the open space above the cooking counter, various kinds of device for mounting a cooking apparatus have been proposed. One of them is a devices disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 59-155411. In this device, metallic fitting members are fixedly mounted on the upper portion of a body of a cooking apparatus, locking metallic fixtures for detachably mounting said metallic fitting members being fixedly mounted on a bottom plate of a wall cabinet, and the metallic fitting members being suspended on the locking metallic fixtures thereby mounting the cooking apparatus in an open space above a cooking counter.
However, in this device, since the metallic fitting members are fixedly mounted on the upper portion of the body of cooking apparatus, said metallic fitting members are positioned at such a height that they tend to be touched by human hands and clothes when such a cooking apparatus is placed on said cooking counter corresponding to necessities in the same manner as in the conventional one. Because of this persons are injured by metallic fitting members fixedly mounted on the upper portion of the body of the cooking apparatus and clothes are caught on them and damaged. Also, since metallic fitting members are exposed, this device is not preferable in its external appearance.